Pain for me Fear for my enemies
by JonnyP86
Summary: We lose people everyday. We live. We die. But sometimes the loss is so bad one can be brought back to avenge the fallen.


**Greetings Sports Fans! JonnyP86 here with a brand new story! You may be asking yourself, **_**"Why the HELL is he writing a new story when he hasn't updated his others yet!"**_** The answer to that is simple! I couldn't get this out of head in order to update them! I'm sorry (Imagine me crying with huge puppy dog eyes.) **

**Anyway….this story is a NCIS Crossover with a movie/graphic novel! If you had an awesome childhood then you will recognize the movie immediately! I got inspiration for this from the author DNACHEMLIA who wrote a story called TALION. This is my version because dnachemlia did not finish theirs! **

**Oh and dnachemlia, if you want me to stop just say the word because I don't want to step on your toes.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

_October 30__th__ (Devils Night)_

Silver Springs was still. Even with the all the activity in the streets there was nothing but quiet. The darkness of the night was held back by flashing red and blue lights. It seemed like all of the local police were called to this crime scene. Amidst all of this controlled chaos a dark blue charger pulled up carrying three occupants out of the back seat came Ziva David, nationalized American citizen and current Probie of Team Gibbs, her eyes were glazed over and seemed to be operating on auto-pilot. She observed the scene with unshed tears in her eyes with her gear in hand awaiting the orders of her Team Leader.

The passenger door opened and out stepped the Senior Field Agent, Tony DiNozzo. Unlike any other time in his life he had nothing to say. No joke to make to release the tension that oppressed his team. His face was blank but if one were to look closely you would see that he was just barley containing his rage and sorrow. This case was one he prayed he would never get, one involving a friend, one involving a brother. While taking it all in, he noticed that the ambulances were already gone. With any luck the victims would make through the night. He prayed they would.

The driver then exited the car and started walking toward the police officers. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Team Leader and most senior agent of NCIS. Each step was made with conviction, his trained eyes taking in every little detail as he passed. It had happened again. His worst fear had once again reared its ugly head. It had only happened twice in the last decade but that was two times too many. His rage continued to grow as he thought about what was lost on this night. _"They were going to be married." "They just bought a house!" "She was going to tell him that he was going to be a father tonight." "He was supposed to die of old age, with his kids and grand-kids around his bed. Not like this." "Not like this."_

The Detective was talking on his phone with the Chief of Police when he saw an NCIS agent approach him. "Yes sir. I believe he is walking up to now. Yes sir." He hung up his phone just as Gibbs reached him. "Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah." He replied. His voice was low and rough.

"I am Detective Albrecht. Homicide." Gibbs just nodded at his introduction. "I have been instructed to give you the lead on this case, and assist you in your investigation." Again Gibbs nodded and turned to the scene on the street. Albrecht knew what was going through his mind. He could see it on his face. "Where do you want to start?"

Gibbs didn't answer right away but took a deep breath then asked, "Let's start with what you have first then go from there."

Albrecht didn't waste any time. "Dispatch got a call about an hour ago form the neighbors across the street who heard gunshots. First responders found a male victim on the sidewalk with four gunshot wounds to chest and one to the head. Judging by the glass around the body I would say he was thrown out of the window." Gibbs looked up and saw that the fourth floor window was busted out and could see periodic flashes of light from the cameras of the officers in the loft. Gibbs swallowed hard and motioned for Albrecht to continue. "The scene in the apartment is brutal to say the least." Albrecht took a deep breath as he forced down the bile in his throat just thinking about what he saw up there was almost enough to make him throw up. Again. "The female victim, Shelly Draven, was...brutalized and tortured. Preliminary observations indicate that she was raped by at least five different men. After they were done with her they tortured her. They…" Albrecht looked away to gather himself. "They butchered her Gibbs."

The only reaction that Gibbs gave to show that he had heard Albrecht was the clenching of his fists. He was clenching them so hard that he was drawing small amounts of blood with his finger nails.

"Gibbs." Albrecht said in a low tone getting the man to turn to him. "I know your team was very close to the victims. I am telling you right now, if you think even for second they can't handle what they are about to see up there, don't let them go up there." Gibbs looked like he was about to say something but Albrecht cut him off. "Gibbs I am not saying that they are incompetent. I am saying that if you are concerned about their sanity you will not let them walk into that loft. That place is now straight out of your worst nightmares. Don't let them see it."

Gibbs looked at his two agents who were talking to some of the other first responders. Tony looked like he was holding together even though he kept looking over to the taped off area on the sidewalk. Ziva on the other hand looked like she was hanging on by a thread that would snap at any second. Gibbs knew that she was very close with both victims, the man in particular. If even half of what Albrecht said was true, then there was no way he would forgive himself if he let those two go up there. He turned back to Albrecht and asked the unasked question. "Have you heard anything about…?"

"Yeah he is in surgery right now. The doctors are unsure of his odds." Albrecht said in a sad tone.

Gibbs nodded and then schooled his feature before going over to his team. "Ziva, Tony."

When he had their attention he gave them their assignments. "Tony, you are going to stay down here on the street and secure the…impact site." He motioned towards the twenty foot area on the sidewalk that was covered in glass and blood. "Go over all of it photos, bag and tag, and get statements from the people who called it in." Before Tony had a chance to respond Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Ziva, you are going to take the car and go to the hospital and wait for an update." Gibbs was interrupted by the arrival of the M.E. van with Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard and his assistant James Palmer. "Ducky, Palmer, and I will handle the loft."

"Boss, why? We can handle this, we need to!" Tony all but shouted.

Ziva responded with her voice broken. "I am with Tony Gibbs. We need to do this. He would do the same for us." She said the last part in a whisper as some of the tears she was trying so hard to hold back escaped her eyes.

Gibbs couldn't help but feel a little proud of their dedication to the job and the victims, but that was the Team Leader part of him. The part of him that was a father to these two was remembering Albrecht's warning and couldn't bring himself to force these two whom he cared so much about to experience the horrors his gut knew was up there. So with a deep breath, he shook his head. "Not this time you two. Please just trust me on this."

Seeing that he would not budge on his decision the two Agents nodded in acceptance. Although deep down they both knew that there was no way they would be able to handle what their Boss was implying was up there. Ziva wordlessly handed Gibbs her gear and took the keys in return. Before hopping in the car she turned to the two men. "I will call as soon as I hear something." Her voice was small and full of sorrow.

Gibbs and Tony watched as she climbed into the charger and drove away. They both heard what she had said to them. And both could feel the sorrow in her words. It felt to them as if Ziva had no hope that the man she was going to go see would survive the night. And if they were honest with themselves, neither did they.

After she was gone Tony turned away from Gibbs and began to silently set about the task he was ordered to complete. He would not miss a single detail. Everything would be thorough. He would do it himself to make sure it was done right. Because he owed it to the man that was currently struggling to stay alive. He owed to his brother to make sure the bastards that committed this terrible sin against his family were found and paid for it in _BLOOD._

Gibbs watched as his Senior Field Agent began to work on his task then turned to greet Ducky and Palmer. Ducky had seen enough death in his long life that he was better equip to handle what was to come, but with one look into his eyes the Team Leader could see immense sadness and loss. Looking at Palmer Gibbs could see that he was freely crying but he wasn't going to berate the boy for that. James Palmer like every other member of Team Gibbs was very close to the victims. Though he was shy and at sometimes awkward, Gibbs knew that Palmer a backbone of steel when needed, still he did feel guilty for what he was about to put the young Medical Examiner through. But Gibbs tried to justify it to himself by saying that the kid would see a scene like this eventually, even though it still didn't help his conscience.

"Duck, Palmer. The three of us are going to be handling the loft." Gibbs told them.

Ducky was vehemently against that. He did not want his young assistant to witness anything remotely close to what was to come. "Jethro, I do not think that is wise." His comment was met with a sad expression from Gibbs but, Ducky had known the man long enough to know that he wasn't going to change his mind

Ducky was about to continue further but he was interrupted by Jimmy quiet voice. "Thank you for your concern Doctor Mallard, but I need to do this."

"Mr. Palmer." Ducky said with concern but also understanding.

Jimmy just shook his head then wiped his tears away. "No. I need to do this!" He said with a voice filled with determination and conviction.

Gibbs gave a sad smile and a small nod. As he went to turn towards the building he looked back at Palmer and stared the young man right in the eye. "Jimmy. If at any point while we are up there you need to leave, you let me know. Ok?" Palmer just nodded that he understood and the three men began their trek up to the thing that would haunt their nightmares for many nights to come.

_Hospital_

Ziva was sitting as still as a statue in the waiting room of the Hospital. She had been in the same chair for the last two hours and hadn't moved since she was told there was no news. The tears she had tried so hard to hold in were now falling freely.

As she waited her mind filled with questions that had no answers. _"Why did this have to happen to him? Could he possibly come back from this? Would he even want to after what he has lost? Would things have ended differently if I wasn't such a coward?_

That last question was one that had plagued Ziva for a long time. Long before the events of that took place this night. She had been in love with this man for years, but had never told him of her feelings for him. Truthfully she was scared that he would not return them or that he would be put in danger from the monsters of her past. The only other person that knew of her feelings was her Team Leader and surrogate father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A little over a year ago she had gone to him asking for advice about her feelings that refused to go away, even after all of these years. His advice was simple. _"Tell him and take it from there."_ He said. So the next day, she went to his house to talk to him and finally confess to him but she was too late. When she arrived, she saw him walking an attractive young woman to her car and kissed her goodbye. That was one of the hardest moments in her life. She had been too late and missed her chance. She had missed the opportunity to be with man she loved with all of her heart and soul. She now could never share her heart with…

"Agent David?"

Ziva looked up to see a Doctor in scrubs standing in the waiting room. Ziva stood immediately and walked over to him. "Yes? How is he?" She asked with false hope.

The Doctor's face was blank. "I am sorry Agent David but he didn't make it. His injuries were too severe."

Ziva's mind stopped working at that point. Her whole world seemed to shatter like glass as the first stages of shock set in. "Can…can I see him?" When the doctor looked like he was going to protest she cut him off. "P-please. He was…very dear to me. Please let me see him!"

The Doctor reluctantly agreed. "Follow me."

_Operating Room_

The soul of the broken man was trying desperately to make his body move, twitch, anything so that the doctors wouldn't leave. He didn't want to die. He was scared to die. All he could she was the blinding light from above. He didn't want to look at the light anymore. As he struggled to close his eyes something started to appear from within the light. Small at first but it started coming closer and getting bigger. It looked like a bird. When it was close enough to see in detail it looked like a Crow. The same Crow he saw earlier. It was strange to the terrified soul. The closer the Crow got the calmer he became.

_[What do think you are doing boy?] The Crow asked._

"What?"

_[Why are sticking around here? You have things to do. Come on.]_

"But I don't want to go. I want to stay here."

_[No can do. Now come on.]_

When Ziva walked into the room she was still on auto-pilot. Still functioning but, not completely there. She gazed upon the mass of bandages that was hiding the love of her life. The only visible part of his face was his eyes. The eyes she loved so much. Now instead of two emeralds that sparkled and were so full of life, there was only one dull green eye and one that had changed to a sickly yellow due to the bullet impact. She stood stock still, all alone at his bedside. The tears had not stopped. She then bent down and kissed the area where his lips would be. "I never got a chance to tell this but, I love you. I always have. And I always will." She whispered before standing up. Once she was standing again everything seemed to start to catch up to her. She started to remember where she was and why she was here. It was becoming too much to bear. Ziva then turned and made her way quickly to the door but, a sound stopped her. It wasn't anything more than a whisper but she still heard it clear as day.

"_The Crow…The Crow said don't look."_

Ziva turned around in shock. She knows she heard it. But she was alone in a room with a dead man. And dead man told no tales as the saying goes. _"Could they have been mistaking? Could he have come back?"_ she thought and took a step back towards the body but again stopped. _"No."_ She told herself. _"He is gone. And you are alone."_ She then turned on her heel and left the room. She kept walking until she reached the waiting room. The Israeli was brought of her own world by a familiar voice.

"Ziver?"

She looked up to see Gibbs and Tony, her family, standing before her. As soon as she saw them the dam broke. All of her grief and sorrow came flooding out of her. She fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably only to feel her father's strong arms wrap around her but unable to take any comfort from it. Tony collapsed in a nearby and started to openly cry whole holding his head in his hands. Gibbs wept silently while trying to comfort the broken woman in his arms.

_Oakview Cemetery_

Two weeks had passed since that night and the couple was being laid to rest. Friends and family alike were there to pay respects. The ceremony was over and the crowd started to leave. The Agents of NCIS stayed longer and stared at the headstone of their fallen brother. Watching silently as he was placed in his final resting place. All of them swearing on his grave that he would be avenged and the perpetrators would be brought to justice. Slowly they too began to leave. Only Special Agent Gibbs looked back at the tombstone of his youngest agent one last time.

**HERE LIES TIMOTHY MCGEE**

**SEPTEMBER 7****TH**** 1977 – OCTOBER 30****TH**** 2014**

**BELOVED SON**

**BEST OF FRIENDS**

**WARRIOR FOR JUSTICE**

**HE WILL BE MISSED**

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N – Well what did you think? And before you ask, this will not be updated for a while as a lot of people have been demanding a **_**Shadow Geek **_**update so I will be focusing on that for the near future. **


End file.
